


Loves me, loves me not...

by ashamtly



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, M/M, Some characters are just mentioned, Unrequited Love, kind off?, probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamtly/pseuds/ashamtly
Summary: There's nothing worse than unrequited love, they said. And he believed them, 'til the day he found out..., that wasn't quite true, 'cause...





	Loves me, loves me not...

**Author's Note:**

> I made the question in my Tumblr about this premise, 'cause I have had the idea for this fic for like more than 10 years! and it seems like some people were interested... so, here we are.  
> I intended to write it a while ago, but some issues happened.  
> Anyhow, it's been more than a decade since I last saw or read Kyou Kara Maou, so this is more than likely not canon? (I don't remember a lot) therefore sorry in advance?  
> Also as always be warned English is not my 1st language and I have no beta.  
> Enjoy

There's nothing worse than unrequited love, his mama used to say.

  
_'Cause though you know it's a love not returned, that will never be returned; you can't help but carry those feelings with you, no matter how much it hurts._

 

There's nothing worse than unrequited love, his best friend Murata Ken used to tell him, while pitifully looking across the room to the blond green-eyed beauty who always chased him for being a "cheater".

 

_The kind of love that doesn't die, that can't be beaten down, no matter how many hits the heart takes, how bruised it gets._

 

There's nothing worse than unrequited love, Yozak told him once while secretly looking at the Lion of Lütenberg with a certain longing on his eyes.

 

_The kind of love you can't give up, even though you know the fight is more than lost, even though you know you can't make him love you if he doesn't._

 

There's nothing worse than unrequited love Anissina told him with all of her scientifical cynism, Conrad with his sad eyes, Cecilie with that flirtatious smile that never seems to reach her eyes, Gwendal with a seemingly out of place regretful look in his usually determined face.

 

There's nothing worse than unrequited love, even Adalbert told him once..., but for all of their years, lives and experience; Yuuri Shibuya, 27th Maou of Shin Makoku can't help but think they are wrong, 'cause...

 

There's nothing worse than unrequited love, they said. And he believed them, 'til the day he found out..., that wasn't quite true, 'cause...

 

There's nothing worse than unrequited love, except there is..., and that's falling for someone ~~you thought~~ everyone thought, everyone knew loved you with all of his heart...

 

Only to find out... that wasn't true at all.

 

So..., there is something worse than unrequited love, and that's... discovering that the person you thought loved you more than anyone.

 

_**Never loved you to begin with.** _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... what did you think?  
> Should I keep going or leave it as it is?  
> I mean I still have an idea for like another chapter of what exactly happened, but... I don't know I still have other 2 incomplete fics... so... I guess I'll have to wait and see if there's real interest.  
> Anyhow, I hope some people enjoyed it, and as always any feedback and comments are more than welcome and encourage.


End file.
